Comfort
by thousand-miles
Summary: Sequel to Never Again. Hotch visits Prentiss at home after Minimal Loss. H/P


**Title: Comfort**

**Author: thousand_miles**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters. Just like playing with them**

**Spoilers: 4x03 Minimal Loss**

**A/N: This is a sequel of Never Again. I think you have to read that one before reading this one. It would make more sense. I struggled with this one but I think Never Again deserved a sequel. The way I finished this one makes me wonder if there should be a third installment which deals with Hotch's guilt and the both of them giving each other some more comfort. Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. I hope you enjoy.**

**Comfort**

Back at the BAU he had a quick meeting with Strauss before he could go back and check on Emily. He wanted her to go to the hospital. He'd found out she'd left the BAU quickly after their arrival. Only Morgan was left and he was climbing the stairs to his office.

" You going to check up on Prentiss?" Morgan always got right down to business.

" Yeah."

" She's stubborn." Morgan handed Hotch his paperwork. " And she's hurt but she'll never admit it. Talk to her, Hotch."

Morgan's words stayed in his head on the way to his car. In the parking lot JJ stopped him. Perfect timing. JJ could give him some insight in Emily's state of mind.

"Are you going to Emily?"

He nodded and wondered if everyone knew how this case had affected him, how her pain had affected him. He thought he was difficult to read and kept his emotions in check. Although he had to admit, this time during the case, he'd sometimes felt his emotions getting the best of him.

" Good."

" How is she? Did she talk to you?"

JJ shook her head. " She just asked how I was doing. She didn't want to talk about it. I knew enough."

He nodded again. When Emily closed off it was serious. There was no doubt in his mind that she was deeply troubled.

" Get her to talk."

" I will." He paused for a moment. " How are you? Can I drive you home?"

She smiled at his concern. "I'm okay. How about you? You seemed…. unsure today."

JJ had chosen the right word. Never before had he felt so unsure about his decisions and the actions that had to be taken. Never before had he noticed how Emily's presence fed his confidence, how her well being affected him. "It was difficult." That was all he was going to admit and for him that was more than he normally shared. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Take care of her."

On his way to Emily's apartment he hoped he could get her to talk. Getting through to her would be difficult. But when it came to her, he would never give up.

Hearing the doorbell Emily sighed. She wasn't in the mood for company. She felt cranky, tired and hurt. She just wanted to forget the day's events. Slowly she walked to her door, hoping that the long wait would chase away the person at the door. Looking through the peephole she sighed. Great, the one person she couldn't deal with now. She hesitated. Should she ignore the bell and just wait for him to walk away?

" Prentiss, I know you're there."

She leaned her head against the door. There went that idea. She needed time alone. She wasn't ready to talk. Everything was too close to the surface. Surely he would get the message if she didn't open the door. He would simply go away.

" I'm not going anywhere until we've talked."

There was more silence and still no movement from either of them. Hotch tried one more time. " Emily." His voice had gone softer, more caring.

Damn, she thought. He'd gone from business to personal by calling her Emily in that soft voice of his. He hit a weak spot.

Slowly she opened the door and silently let him in. He followed her into her living room. She was in black sweatpants and a thick black sweater. He guessed the soft warm clothes gave her some comfort and the color reflected her mood. Watching her walk he saw she was still in pain. She hid it well, but having observed her for so long there wasn't much she could hide from him.

" Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." Knowing she needed the time away from him to regain her balance.

Preparing the coffee gave her time to get her feelings under control. She'd been ready to let go, to have a cry in private and just give into the pain and hurt. Now she had to face her supervisor, the man who could see through all of her defenses. She didn't know if she could stay strong that much longer.

Walking back into her living room, she found him with his back towards her. He stood with his hands in his pockets, tall, lean and like always exuding control. She wondered when she'd feel back in control again.

Turning around his eyes settled on her black eye. He had the urge to reach out and gently trace it. But he didn't. Silently he accepted her coffee, all the while watching her closely. When she sat down on the couch, he didn't join her, but kept on his feet. "Did you go to the hospital?"

"No."

He wanted to reprimand her but he let it go. She was barely holding it together. She needed to let it all go. Holding it all in wasn't good, he knew that all too well. Her hands started to slowly shake. She was breaking down, but was fighting hard against it. Setting his coffee on the table he took the coffee out of her hands. Her breathing was getting harder as she tried to regain control.

He sat down next to her and for once didn't hesitate at all. Putting his arms around her he pulled her close, against his chest. "Come here." He whispered in her ear. "Let it go."

She did just that because holding back was impossible. Especially now that she was enclosed in big, strong arms and leaning against the warm chest of her supervisor. The man, who for these last few months, had been on her mind more often.

" It's okay. You don't always have to be in control."

She sobbed loudly into his chest, her tears wetting his shirt. She let it all go, the fear, the pain, the loss of control. Despite her sore ribs, she pulled her boss closer, clinging on to him as of her life depended on it. Hoping that he could somehow give her back some sense of control. After a moment her ribs began to protest and she had to pull out of his embrace. Cyrus had really done a number on her. Pushing herself up, out of his arms, she took a couple of deep breaths. She needed to calm herself down.

Hotch watched her as she tried to regain some control. Strange as it might be, it felt good that she trusted him enough to let him comfort her. Even more, it felt good to have her in his arms, although the circumstances were far from ideal. He never wanted to see her hurt and it pained him to see how much this event had cost her. It would take some time for her to recover and he would be there every step of the way. Sure she'd fight him, but he knew she couldn't do this alone. She needed someone to lean on and he'd be there.

" Go to bed, Emily. I'll be here."

She looked at him and considered his words. Would he really be here? Would he be able to chase the nightmares away?

Hotch stood up and held out his hand for her. He'd seen the insecurity in her eyes. He knew she was afraid of the nightmares. She accepted his hand and he pulled her into a gentle hug. As he rubbed her back he felt her relax. " Try to get some sleep. I'll be here." He slightly pulled back so he could look in her eyes. He wanted her to see that he meant what he said. " I'm not going anywhere, okay." He pulled her back in again and kissed her hair. Enjoying the feel of having her in his arms a little longer he tightened his arms around her. She really did fit perfectly. A bit reluctant he let her go. She couldn't go to bed if he kept holding her in his arms. Letting her go he took a step back. She refused to look at him probably because she felt exposed. He gently lifted her chin with his finger. Her eyes showed a mix of shame and apprehension. She needed more reassurance.

" What happened today could have happened to anyone. There's nothing you could have done to prevent this. You did the right thing. You know it would have been impossible to safe everyone. We did good, _you_ did good. You protected Reid. You got the women and children out." He paused, hesitant to continue, but he did. " If anyone's to blame, it's me. I send you and Reid out there. I should have prevented this. " He hoped he'd hid the guilt he felt, but by the way Emily was looking at him he knew he'd failed. However he was here to take care of her. This wasn't about him Quickly, before she could say anything he turned her around and gave her a slight push in the direction of her bedroom. " Go. I'm here if you need me." He watched her walk away and hoped she would be okay.


End file.
